Together
by MarVdyk
Summary: This story is about Danielle and Belle. They have to survive together in a world full of dead. But that's not as easy as it sounds.
1. When people meet

Together Chapter 1

Please mind the bad English, I am Dutch

Danielle POV

Sigh. 'Why do they always come at the wrong time damnit'. I was just about to take a nap when I heard the moans. 'Looks like I have to move again'. I concentrate on the sound. They're coming from the right. I quickly grab my stuff and take my sword in my hand. I sneak out of my hiding place and decide to avoid the horde. I try to make as minimal sound as possible and head west. After a couple minutes I hear something to my left and jump behind a tree. I carefully look around the tree. I see a little girl with blond hair. 'She's really young... 9 maybe?' She is moving really slow and looks very terrified. 'She can't be alone, I have to wait and see if she's part of a group. You can't trust anything these days'. She went out of my sight and I move to another tree. I look around but she's gone 'damnit where is she!'. I feel someone breathing in my neck and hold my katana tighter in my hand. "DO NOT move!". The voice is coming from behind me. "turn around slowly". I stand up and turn around. There's the girl pointing a gun at me. Her hand is shaking a little. "Who are you" the girl whispers. I look her in the eyes and decide I can tell her my name."Hi my name is Danielle.. who are you?" "I'm Belle... are you alone?" "Yeah, you?" Belle stays quiet for a second before answering. "Yes. My group was killed" I can see the hurt in her eyes. She slowly lowers the gun and puts is back in her belt. I can finally relax a little. "A horde walkers is coming, you should move" I say after an awkward silence. "Can I come with you?" Belle asks with a small voice. I think about that for a second. 'If I take her I have to find food for 2 people, and it's already hard enough to find it for one. But I can't just leave her here alone. I finally decide I would take her with me and see if she can take care of herself. "Sure you can. what weapons do you have?" I Finally answer and I start walking. "I have a revolver with 5 bullets and a knife" She shows me the knife. It's a small knife, but still one a little girl shouldn't have. But you have no choice these days. "We should avoid them as long as possible, if they see us use the knife" I say and look her in her eyes. "you know why?" I ask her just to be sure. "They hear something, they come" she says and looks away. "Good, lets find a place to stay the night"


	2. Save

Together chapter 2

Bellle POV

"DADDY DADDY!" I scream and I run towards my father laying on the ground. "No Belle you have to go!" I kneel down and take his hand in mine. "No dad I can't leave you!" He stays quiet for a second. "Belle you have to honey, I have been bitten" I let a tear escape my eye. "But dad.." My father looks around him and sees more walkers are coming. "Belle they are coming you have to go, NOW! ''Daddy what am I supposed to do without you? I can't survive without you.'' I say and get panicked. Ï know you can survive darling. You are strong and smart. I love you" I see in his eyes he means it and the walkers are coming closer and closer. "I-I love you too daddy" and with that I let go my fathers hand an run away as fast as I can. I hide behind a tree and hear my fathers screams. I cry so hard I never had. Not when my mother died, not when my sister died. My father was everything for me. Then it was quiet. No screaming. "Daddy...'' I say through my tears. I get angry. I run and run till I cant anymore. ''why, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE HIM FROM ME. He meant EVERTHING to me.'' I scream to nobody in particular. "WHY!''

"Belle Belle wake up, you are making a lot noise!" I open my eyes and see Danielle bent over me. "Was I screaming?" "Yes very hard! Were you having a bad dream?" "Yeah I am so sorry. It won't happen again." I answer and look down. "It's okay" She says with a soft voice. I find her voice really comforting. "everybody has bad dreams sometimes" She gives me a piece of bread and puts her hand on my shoulder. "Have you been alone for a long time?" Danielle asks and I did not expect that question. "I ehm yeah I've been alone for a couple months. How about you?" " I have been alone for about a year now" Danielle says and I see she tries to fight the tears. "That's long.. how old are you?" "I am like 16 I guess. I don't know the date so I'm not sure" "Yeah I am not sure either but I think I am 10 for a couple.." but couldn't end my sentence because I heard a man screaming. "HELP, HELP ME PLEASE!" I jump on my feet and grab my gun. I locate the sound and start running. "Belle Belle stop!" I hear Danielle scream but I ignore her. I have to save this man. The sound is coming closer and I see the man fighting a group of walkers. I was thinking how I was going to save him when I hear something behind me . It is a walker. I grab my gun and point it at him. The man was already making a lot noise so a gunshot is not going to make a difference. But before I can shoot the walker in the head he falls upon me. I try to fight it of me but it is too strong. His mouth is coming closer and closer to my neck and I can't hold it any longer. Just before he could bite me it's head is chopped off. I push the body off me and look up. I see Danielle standing in front of me with her katana in her left hand and offers me her other hand to help me on my feet. "DO NOT do that ever again!" She almost screams at me and grabs my arm. She drags me back toot he camp and I try to fight her off me. Then I realise the man stopped screaming. I stop fighting Danielle and get tears in my eyes. We arrived at our camp and I sink to the group. I took my head in my hands. Why. Why does this always happen


	3. Going on a run

Danielle's POV

"Belle, you know you couldn't have done anything to help him". Belle has been sitting with her head in her hands for about half an hour. I know she is mad at me for taking her back but I had to. She would've died herself trying to save that man "Yes I could! I could have distracted the walkers so he would get away!" Belle screams and stands up. "You would've died yourself Belle, I was just on time to kill that walker that was attacking you". I say trying to stay calm. "I had it under control, you had absolutely NO right to stop me from helping that man. He is dead because of YOU!" Belle is crying by now and she lets herself fall on the ground. I walk towards her and put my arm around her. "I-I'm sorry" she says trough the tears. "I shouldn't have said that". She looks at me with watered eyes. "It's okay Belle". I turn her around and pull her into a hug. "Just cry, it will make you feel better. Let it all go". And she did. She let it all out. It was really sad to see her cry like that. It looked like she hadn't cried for months and she let it all out at once. I got tears in my eyes. She reminded me of my little sister just before she died. We cried so hard in each other's arms, it felt like the world stopped moving. Those monsters killed her. She died because other people couldn't SHOOT themselves in the head. I know that wasn't fair to think but it is true. If I got bitten I'd kill myself before the fever could. "Danielle?" I snap out of my thoughts "Yes Belle, what is it?". "Thank you for saving me. If it wasn't for you I'd be dead by now." Belle whispers and looks down in embarrassment. "Oh Belle you don't have to thank me for that, it's okay". I try to comfort her. Belle had calmed down and pulled out of my arms. "Why don't we go to that nearby city to find some food" I say standing up. I offer her my hand to help her stand up. "Sure! I'm hungry" Belle says with a smirk on her face and takes my hand to stand up. "maybe we can find some chocolate!" I see the child coming back to her. "Well normal food is priority" I say but couldn't help but smile.

After a 10 minute walk through the woods we arrived at the first house of the street. The street was empty but one walker. "What do we do about that walker over there?" Belle whispers while she takes out her knife. "I think we can avoid it. No need to alert other walkers" I whisper back and put my hand on hers. I "Let's first go to that house over there, right behind that red car. That one looks like it may have some food" I quickly run to a dumpster to hide and Belle is right behind me. I look around the side of the dumpster and see nothing. I walk around it and walk slowly up the stairs to the door. I look through the little window and see nothing. I knock one time on the door. "Danielle, Why did you do that?" Belle asks me with an questing voice. "That way I can hear of a walker is reacting on the noise. I hear no footsteps so I think we're good". Belle gives me a quick nod and makes a hand move telling me to I can go. I turn the doorknob slowly and push the door open. We enter a hallway and decide to go to the living room at our left first. I look around the doorpost and see a nice looking living room, like all the world went to shit never happened. I see a view drawers but not much. Belle is right behind me and walks to the next door. I let her know she can slowly open the door. Belle takes a deep breath and opens the door. Before she can open the door all the way, a walker bumps into her. Belle lets out a small gasp and falls on the ground with the walker on her. I run around the table and get ready to chop it's head off when I see that Belle stabs the walker with her knife. She throws the walker off her with all her strength and I see her knife is right in the eye. Still flabbergasted I watch Belle standing up, pull the knife out of the walker and look at me with a smile. "One less walker on this earth".


	4. Secure

Belle's POV

I look at Danielle's face. She did not expect that. My smile grows bigger on my face. ''Wow'' Danielle says with a smile on her face. ''I did not know you could do that'' ''Hah me neither'' I say putting my hands on my hips. ''We still have to clear some rooms. You coming?'' I walk through the door the walker came out and look behind me. Danielle follows me. Good. It's really dark in this room and see the windows are covered with newspapers. I can see enough to clear this room and decide I can take them off later. I look around and see that this is a kids playroom. It's a mess. I hope with all my heart there is no dead baby around here. I walk around the baby bed and look inside. No baby. Thank god. I look at Danielle and see she is relieved as well. I tell her to go first and she opens another door. It goes to the kitchen. Danielle goes right and I go left. We walk around the kitchen island and I can't help it and look in a couple counters. I see there is not much food but if we look further we can find food for 2 to 3 days. I close the counter door and then I hear a sound upstairs. '

'Danielle, did you hear that?'' ''Yeah'' ''You think that's a walker?'' ''Sounds like it, I'll go first'' Danielle opens the door to the hall and walks upstairs. I am right behind her. There is the sound again. I sounds like someone or something is looking for something. Danielle accidentally stands on a glass cup and it breaks. The sound stops and I hear a gun getting reloaded. ''Hello?'' I say and Danielle looks at me in horror. ''Can you say something back?'' I try after a minute of nothing. ''Why are you here'' I hear a man voice. ''I am looking for food, is this your house?'' Danielle gets where I am going and hides behind a counter. ''No. Are you the only one here?'' ''Yes'' I answer and hear the man walking to the door. He opens it a little bit and looks around the door. He opens the door further and points a gun on me. ''Wow wow wow, no need for a gun. I am not a bad girl'' I say acting like I'm scared. ''Yes there is need for a gun. Give me your knife.'' ''Sorry sir but I can't do that.'' ''GIVE me your knife or I will KILL you'' ''but but sir, I need something to protect myself with'' I take a view steps back. I just have to keep my act up. He stays quiet for a couple seconds. ''You won't need it because I am going to kill you anyway'' He finally says and runs towards me with a knife. I run around the counter Danielle is sitting behind. Danielle jumps up and stabs the man with her knife. He falls on the ground with a surprised face. ''You, you lying little shit'' He says. He coughs up some blood and closes his eyes. After a couple seconds his stomach stopped moving up and down.

''Oh my god Danielle'' I say and get tears in my eyes. ''We just killed someone!''. ''Belle, this man was trying to kill you. We had no other choice'' ''But.. but..'' ''Come here'' Danielle says and pulls me into a hug. Her hugs are so comforting. ''Thank you for having my back'' I say and pull out of her arms. ''And thank you for having mine'' Danielle answers with a smile. ''I think with all this noise we know this house is clear'' I say and walk down the stairs. ''Yeah I think you can say that'' Danielle says with a small smile. I move to the kitchen and take the food I saw before. I fill my backpack with cans and bottles of water. I walk out of the kitchen and look for Danielle. I see that the basement door is open and I walk down the stairs. ''Not bad huh'' Danielle says when she sees me walking down. I look around an my mouth falls open. ''Oh my god! From all this food we can live a month!'' I almost scream. ''I know. Why don't we stay in this house for a while. It looks safe. Maybe we can find some working tools in other houses and make it even more secure'' Danielle says with a big smile on her face. ''That sounds like an amazing idea'' I say and hug her. Danielle hugs me back, ''I'll take the bodies out'' Danielle says after she pulled out the hug and walks upstairs. I look around with a smile on my face. Finally a safe place.


	5. Nightmares

Hello there!

I am looking for a beta, so if anyone is reading this story and is interested in helping me, please sent me a message or review :)

Danielle's POV.

"Okay Belle, this is the last house we are going to search". We decided that before we went to sleep, we wanted to find the tools to make our new 'home' safer. In the first house we only found a walker family and a small generator. We had to put them down because Belle was scared they would come to our shelter if we left them here. I agreed with her and we killed them. Well in fact they are already dead, but they're still walking so I never know what to say. When we were done we brought them to the backyard and buried them. I'd get the generator later. In the third house we found a couple wooden planks and a hammer, so we only have to find some nails. We arrive at the last house. It is a really big house. "Oh I always wanted to life in a big house like this" I hear Belle whisper. "No thanks" I whisper back. "Why not?" "I always liked the cozy houses" I say with a smile. It reminds me of my grandpa. After grandma died he moved to a small house at a lake. It was a beautiful house made out of wood. I always loved to sleep over at that house. We would play and swim all day and in the evening he would make chocolate milk for us and watch a kids movie. "Well I love big houses, I used to always watch cribs on MTV. I loved that show" Belle snaps me out of my thoughts. "Maybe we can find some dvd's so we can watch them on the tv. There is a small generator in the first house" "Oh that would be great!" Belle says and gets big eyes. "But first we go in the garage to find tools we need" I say and turn towards the garage."Alright, let's do it" Belle agrees and follows my lead.

I walk towards the garage door and put my ear to the door. I hear nothing. I reach for the door knob and slowly open the door. There is nobody in the garage. I look around and see a big workbench. I walk to it and see all kinds of tools. "Wow, well what do we need?" Belle stands next to me and opens some drawers. "Well first we need a lot of nails, take as much as you can find. And if you see something you think might come handy you take it" Belle nods and looks around. I look to the tools on the wall. So many tools and from the half of them I don't even know what it is for. I grab some screwdrivers, a saw and a garden scissor. "What's that for?" Belle walks back with a plastic bag in her hand and starts to put the nails in it. "I thought maybe we can take it apart and then we have two big knives" I answer and look what tool I need to do that. "Hmm, smart". After a couple minutes we have put everything in our backpacks and move to the door that leads to the house. I take my katana in my hand and open the door. We enter a kitchen. It's a big mess. "I think someone came here first" Belle whispers and walks to the next door. She opens it and we see a walker in the living room. I look to the hallway and see there is another door leading to that room. I start to walk through the hallway without making any sound and let Belle know she has to go to the walker. I see the walker though a glass door that splits the living room in half. I walk to the door and knock on it. The walker sees me and walks to the glass door. Belle follows it and just before the walker reaches the door Belle kills it. The walker falls on the ground. I open the door and help Belle with dragging the body to the garage.

"Good job" I compliment Belle. "You too" she answers and walks back to the hall. We went upstairs but didn't find anything there. No walkers, no nothing. I walk back to the garage and exit the house. Belle walks besides me and we head home. Belle found two James Bond films but we decide we can watch those later. I take out the tools and the wooden planks. I secure the front door and windows first. After the fourth window I'm out of wood so I go back inside.

I walk down to the basement and see Belle concentrating on taking the garden scissors apart. "Hey" I say and sit down next to her. "Hey" she says back and puts the scissors aside. "We make a really good team you know" she says and turns to look at me. "Yes we do" I say back with a smile. "Do you want to talk about the nightmares you keep having?" I say and look her in her eyes. She looks down and starts fumbling at her shirt. "Yeah, I'd like that". She takes a deep breath and looks up. "They are about my dad. I told you that my camp was killed, my father was there too. We had an asshole in our group and he would always get drunk. One night he got into a fight with someone and started to make a lot of noise. He threw stuff around. In just a couple minutes walkers came from everywhere. We were surrounded and people started panicking. They shot around on everything that moved. They shot my dad." She took a break and I gave her a bottle of water. She takes a few sibs and continues. "I dragged him outside the camp and tried my best to nurse his wound. I keep dreaming of the part he tells me to leave. It starts with me helping him and then he shows me he got bit. He tells me to leave and.." She stumbles over her words and tears walk down her face. She comes closer to me and I put my arm around her shoulder. "I did. I walked away and heard his screams. And I keep hearing those screams. It is horrible" She puts her head on my shoulder. "I am so sorry that happened to you" I say and a tear escapes my eye. "Me too" Belle says and lets a big sigh escape. We sit in silence for minutes. I feel Belle relax in my arms and I see she fell asleep. I close my eyes and fall asleep as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Together Chapter 6

Belle's POV.

I woke up with a sharp pain in my neck. I open my eyes and remember that I fell asleep on Danielle's shoulder. Danielle was still asleep and I carefully stand up and grab a can of beans. Not the best breakfast but it is still better than nothing. I walk up the stairs and go to the kitchen. I turn on the stove, grab a pan and put it on the stove. I grab my knife and open the can of beans. I put the beans in the pan and let it cook.

''Hey Belle'' Danielle says and stands next to me.

She grabs two plates and puts them on the table. I get the spoons and stir the beans.

''What are we going to do today?'' I ask and move around to look at Danielle.

Danielle sits down at on a chair.

''I don't know yet, maybe search for some more wooden planks to secure the side windows''.

''I saw that the house across the street has a small shed, I think there is a good chance there is some wood''.

''Good idea Belle, when we're done with breakfast we can'' But Danielle couldn't finish her sentence because we heard gunshots, lots of gunshots.

''Gunshots!'' I say and stand up. ''Should we check it out?''

Danielle thinks about it for a couple seconds.

"Yeah, it sounds like they could use some help''

and she stands up as well. I put on my boots, grab my gun and walk out of the house. Danielle is right behind me. I locate the sound. The gunshots are coming from the woods. We run to the end of the street and walk into the woods. We walk through a small creak and walk up a small hill. When we are up on the hill we have a good view of the woods. We see a house of wood that's surrounded by walkers. I look at Danielle and she looks at me.

''I don't know how we can help them actually'' she says and looks back at the house.

''Maybe we can climb on that little outhouse and distract the walkers.'' I think out loud.

''Yeah that's a good idea but we have to be careful'' Danielle goes first.

As we come closer we can see a man and a women from about 30 years old shoot through the windows. We reach the shed and we climb up on it. I wave to the man and women so they notice us. They women sees us and screams something to the man. He looks our way and screams something back. Danielle gives me a sein and we start screaming. The walkers look around but they don't notice us. Before I know it I jump of the roof of the shed. And walk towards the big house. Danielle screams to me but I ignore her. I pick up a stick and slam against a container. The walkers finally notice me and I run back to the shed. I hear the walkers moaning behind me and I climb up the shed as fast as I can. A walker grabs my leg but I can shake it off. Danielle grabs my arm and helps me up.

''WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!'' she screams at me and I see she is really angry.

'they wouldn't have noticed us if I didn't do that'' I react and stay calm.

I leave the conversation at that and look back at the house. I see that the man and women come out of the house followed by a women with a baby in her arms. Out of the backdoor two man and a boy from about 17 come running to the people at the front door they gather up and walk our way. Danielle and I jump to another roof and run as fast as we can to the other people. The walkers didn't notice us so we are pretty save. The people run the other way and we run after them. I look beside me and see that Danielle pulls her gun. I do the same and when the people stopped running they turn around and see that we are pointing our guns on them.

''Wow wow, why the guns?'' the woman with the baby asks.

Danielle answers ''We do not know who you are, so we don't trust you''.

''Fair enough, thank you for helping us. You saved all our lives''

''No problem'' I say and look at Danielle. There is an awkward silence. The young boy whispers something in the oldest man his ear.

''Do you girls have a camp?'' The man says looking at us. I can see he wants something from us.

''No.'' Danielle answers leaving no space to doubt her answer.

''Do you at least have a house or something? The baby needs to eat'' The women with the baby asks. She sounds desperate.

''No'' Danielle says again.

''We are on the move'' I add. The man whispers something to the other man.

''We are going to leave now, don't follow us''. Danielle turns around and walks away.

''Bye'' I say and walk right behind her. When we are almost out of sight we start running until we are sure they can't see us anymore.

''I have a bad feeling about them'' I say and look at Danielle.

''Yeah me too, especially that big guy he doesn't seem so nice''. We reach the end of the street and walk back to our house. I open the door and let Danielle in. I put the lock back on the door and walk to the kitchen. Everything is still how we left it so I start to clean everything up. Danielle walks down to the basement. The kitchen is neat again. I don't know anything I can do to make myself useful so I start to sharpen my knife. After a couple minutes I hear something outside. I immediately jump on my feet and walk to the window. I stand next to the window and look carefully through it. I see the man and the younger man from the house we saved. I run to the basement and see Danielle sitting down putting some stuff in her backpack.

''Danielle! Those people they are back!''

''What? The followed us! Those assholes'' She jumped on her feet and walks in front of me up the stairs. I stop in the kitchen and sit on my knees. Danielle walks to the window and listens to the man and the younger man. After about 30 seconds she comes back and pulls me back in the basement.

I fall over the last step but Danielle pulls me up. She whispers to me: ''They are going to burst in here and kill us. They want our food and supplies.''

''What are we going to do?"' I answer in fear.

''Grab as many food as you can and get your weapons ready, okay?''

''Okay'' I run to our food stash and put cans in my backpack. I look around me and see the James Bond DVD's, I don't think twice about taking them with me. I put them in my backpack I search the ground for anything useful but I have everything. I walk back to Danielle. She stands up and we walk up the stairs. When we reach the kitchen I hear a loud noise. They broke the front door open. We run to the backdoor and see they are trying to open that one too.

''The side windows'' I whisper and run to the living room. Nobody is standing behind that window so I open it. We climb through it and run to the other house. We move to the backyard of that house and run away. After a couple backyards we stop and Danielle sits down.

''Those bastards!'' I say angry and kick an trashcan over. Danielle says nothing and looks at the sky. I sit down next to her and we say nothing for a couple minutes. I didn't know what to say. I stand up and walk to the garden house. I climb on the roof and stay down. I lay down on my belly and look at our house. I can see they are still inside. From where I am they can't see me and I turn around on my back. I look at the sky and it is almost cloudless. Fucking assholes, we finally had a chance of having a house for our self. Now we have to move again. I lay there for a couple minutes thinking about nothing in particular.

''Belle''.

I turn on my belly and see that Danielle is standing in the middle of the garden. I climb of the roof and I walk towards her.

''We have to find a save place. We can't stay here forever.'' She says when I reach her.

''Yeah you're right. Are we going to find another house or do you want to go to the highway?''

''I think it is better if we go to the highway for now, we can always come back in a couple days'' I think about that for a second and agree with her. You never know what people are willing to do for food or supplies.

''To the highway we go''.


End file.
